


don't leave this gc!!!

by jiminshoe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminshoe/pseuds/jiminshoe
Summary: contrary to popular belief, monsta x is a mess.alternate: shownu is lowkey hoe, wonho is emotionally constipated (as always), minhyuk reads too much between the lines, kihyun drops bombs, hyungwon just wants to sleep, jooheon is a tad bit sweet (he's too much really), and changkyun.he really just wants to be normal.





	1. Chapter 1

_**wonhoe4life** : say hello to the couch for the rest of ur life then_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i dont even want to sleep w u???_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1233** : kihyun darling_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1233** : ure not exactly helping ur cASE????_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i dont need ur help i am i n d e p e n d e n t_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : OKAY FINE_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : U KNOW WHAT?!?!?!?_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U!!!!_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U YOO KIHYUN!!!!_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U AND UR CUTE LIPS_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U AND UR PINK HAIR_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U AND UR PRETTY EYES_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U AND UR SHARP CHEEKS_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U AND UR SARCASTIC COMMENTS_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U AND UR VIOLENCE_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U AND UR PRETTY FACE_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : FUCK U_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : I HATE U_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : WERE OVER_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : F U C K Y O U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
  
_**wonhoe4life** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** : were not even dating_  
  
_**changchangchang** : hes so EMOTIONAL?!!!??!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1233** : can u feel his anger w that excessive use of exclamation marks????_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : get over it ki_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : theres tons of people who got better abs and prettier face than him_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1233** : wow hyunwoo_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1233** : i can hear u hoeing urself to kihyun_  
  
_**bumblebee** : hyung did u hear that scream????_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : yes_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : ignore it_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : wonhos just having an emotional breakdown_  
  
_**changchangchang** : he'll get over it_  
  
_**bumblebee** : okay_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : good boy_  
  
_**bumblebee** : i am!!!_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : u two shut up_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : im gonna sleep this one out_  
  
_**changchangchang** : good luck_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : i sincerely hope all of us gets to sleep the next few days_  
  
_**bumblebee** : wait_  
  
_**changchangchang** : someboDY CALM HOESEOK DOWN?!?!?!?!?!?_  
  
_**changchangchang** : HES BANGING ON THE WALLS!??!?!?!?!?!?!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : oh god_  
  
_**minhyulgolden_puppy1234** : hes doing that thing again_  
  
_**changchangchang** : what thing???_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : u know_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : THAT thing_  
  
_**changchangchang** : what thing????_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : shush_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : u listen to it_  
  
_**bumblebee** : ......._  
  
_**changchangchang** : okay_  
  
_**changchangchang** : whAT THE FUCK?!???_  
  
_**bumblebee** : IM SCARED?????_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : like u always are yes_  
  
_**bumblebee** : THATS NOT THE POINT????_  
  
_**changchangchang** : WAS THAT A GIRL IN OUR DORM??????_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : that was hoseok_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : i told u he can be a bit emotional_  
  
_**changchangchang** : but??????_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : shush maknae_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : jooheon go be a bee and calm wonho down_  
  
_**bumblebee** : IM THE BEE URE TALKING TO MEEEE :)_  
  
_**bumblebee** : OKAY :)_  
  
_**bumblebee** : wait_  
  
_**bumblebee** : BUT WHY ME?????_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : bcos ure stupid thats y??????_  
  
_**bumblebee** : .........._  
  
_**bumblebee** : wish me luck???_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : die bee dIE_  
  
_**bumblebee** : ure so supportive?????_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : UPDATE US MY SON_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : oh so hyunwoo_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : are u done hoeing kihyun?????_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : I WASNT-_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : UGH_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : WHATEVER_  
  
_**bumblebee** : GUYS_  
  
_**bumblebee** : I NEED_  
  
_**bumblebee** : BACKWHIP_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : u need a whack in ur back boi???_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : i asked for an update not on a list of ur kink?????_  
  
_**bumblebee** : ......_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1233** : im p sure changs not into bdsm tHO_  
  
_**changchangchang** : ????!?!?!?!??!_  
  
_**sleepsis4dastrong** : right chang ;)_  
  
_**bumblebee** : ........._  
  
_**changchangchang** : who says i wasnt.........._  
  
_**bumblebee** : .........._  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : .........._  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : .........._  
  
_**sHOEtime** : ........_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : u guys are so fucking dramatic_  
  
_**bumblebee** : GUYS_  
  
_**bumblebee** : TWHHAT THE FUKC CAN U FOXUS_  
  
_**bumblebee** : WONHO IS SCREAMIBF AT ME?!??!?!?!?!_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : like he usually does_  
  
_**bumblebee** : HES BITIGN ME?????_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : kihyun would know_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : like how i know ure into breathplay_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : ............._  
  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** : im watching u chae_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : yep_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** : hang on for a sec hyung_  
  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** : thats right_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : all u bitches bow down to me_  
  
_**bumblebee** : im not?????_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : bc u know u like it better when u kneel in front of me_  
  
_**bumblebee** : w hy_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : bitch get rekt_  
  
_**bumblebee** : who even says rekt anymore????_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : who even likes ur aegyo anymore_  
  
  
_**bumblebee** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** : four down two to go_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : ure not getting rid of me that easily_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : im the leADER OF THIS GROUP KIHYUN_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : U WILL NOT BULLY ME TO LEAVE THE GC_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : go back to the sea where u belong_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : LOL NO_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : I KNOW BETTER THAN TO LEAVE BCOS OF THAT????_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : u only know how to swim tho_  
  
_**sHOEtime** : .........._  
  
_**sHOEtime** : fuck_  
  
  
_**sHOEtime** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** : so_  
  
_**changchangchang** : hi hyung :)_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i didnt know u could speak so properly_  
  
_**changchangchang** : bye hyung :)_  
  
  
_**changchangchang** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** : so thIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : HA_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : they dont have anything on me_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : pft_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : losers_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i wonder what theyre doing right now_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : wallowing on their loserness prolly_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : ......._  
  
_**pinkpanther** : why do i feel alone_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i actually miss them_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : lol no_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : who am i kidding_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i live for this_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : yeah_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i dont feel alone at all_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : im kihyun_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i rock_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i cool_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i pretty_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i survive_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : ....._  
  
_**pinkpanther** : yeah_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : whatever_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : this gc is dumb anyways_  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** left the group chat._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shownu is feeling angry. changki fights (thru chat ofc). jooheon and wonho become cheerleaders and minhyuk plays referee (tho a bit biased bcos he bro lov kihyun). 
> 
> hyungwon sleeps thru all the drama (whats new doe)

_**sinhyunwoo** created a group chat._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** named the group chat **monster family ♡.**_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **pinkpanther** to the group chat._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **wonhoe4life** to the group chat._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **minhyukgolden_puppy1234** to the group chat._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **changchangchang** to the group chat._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **sleepis4dastrong** to the group chat._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **bumblebee** to the group chat. _  
  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** phew_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** *wipes sweat_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** that took awhile_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** u done_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** i guess so?_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** ok gud_  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** did my bf leave???_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** um_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** i guess he did??_  
  
  
_**wonhoe4life** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** okay first of all???_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** likE????_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** hes not even ur bf???_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** im p sure ure talking to someone who just left the gc_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** guess id have to talk to him in person then yes_  
  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** im sO FUCKING DONE W U ALL_  
  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **pinkpanther** to the group chat._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **wonhoe4life** to the group chat._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** added **minhyukgolden_puppy1234** to the group chat._  
  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** NOBODY FUCKING LEAVES_  
  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** is feeling angry._  
  
  
_**changchangchang:** i didnt know u could do that here?????_  
  
_**changchangchang:** how did u do that hyung?????_  
  
_**changchangchang:** teach me to angry!!!!_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** FIRST OF ALL_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong:** hyung_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong:** i wanna sleep_  
  
_**sleepis4dastrong:** LET ME SLEEP_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** NO_  
  
_**bumblebee:** gee_  
  
_**bumblebee:** why are people so impatient today?_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** SHUT UP_  
  
_**bumblebee:** o h_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** reKT_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND CHANGE UR USERNAMES ITS BLINDING ITS STUPID_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** JOOHEON CHANGE UR NAME UR NOT SWEET ENUF TO BE A BEE_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** HOSEOK CHANGE UR NAME NOT EVERYBODY LOVES THAT MUCH????_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** MINHYUK UR NOT A PUPPY URE NOT THAT CUTE_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** KIHYUN SHUT THE FUCK UP_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** HYUNGWON STOP SLEEPING UR NOT A PRINCESS_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** CHANGKYUN STOP BEING A BABY UR 22 GET A LIFE_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** ADD ME IN THIS GC WHEN UR DONE SORTING UR SHIT_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** BYE_  
  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**bumblebee:** whats got his panties in a twist???_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** nobody cares_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** BUT NOW THAT HE HAS LEFT THE GROUP_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** the group chat u say_  
  
_**wonhoelife:** shut up peasant_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** AND WE HAVE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THE FACT THAT OUR USERNAMES ARE PERF AND DONT NEED 2 BE CHANGED_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** u really should change urs_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** im not talking to u yet stfu_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** ITS TIME TO APPOINT A NEW LEADER_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** say that to my face i dare u bitch_  
  
_**changchangchang:** hyung wat are u talking about u cant even see him eye to eye bc u short af_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** and ur 1 to speak dwarf_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** ITS NOT KIHYUN NOR MINHYUK_  
  
_**changchangchang:** WHO ARE U CALLING A DWARF?????_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** CERTAINLY NOT JOOHEON CHANG NOR HYUNGWON_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** U WANNA FITE BITCH_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** ITS ME_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** IM THE NEW LEADER RESPECT ME_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** wonho stfu_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** .......ok_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** i seriously think that kihyun is gonna win if u 2 fite tho_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** all i do is wIN WIN WIN NO MATTA WHAT_  
  
_**bumblebee:** i got ur back chang go on!!!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** lET ME BE THE REFEREE_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** nobody asked for ur opinion_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** SHuT UP?????_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** dIe?????_  
  
_**changchangchang:** COME ON KIHYUN _  
  
_**changchangchang:** CATCH THESE HANDS_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** *throws a punch_  
  
_**changchangchang** : U MISSED BITCH_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** AND HERE WE HAVE A LEADING CONTENDER IN THE BLUE TEAM CHANGKYUN_  
  
_**bumblebee** : UBPUNCHED ME???!?!??!?!_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : idc_  
  
_**changchangchang** : *throws a fist_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : HOE U SLOPPY LIKE UR ASS_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : RED TEAM GOES FOR FOUL PLAY AND HITTING CHANGKYUN WHERE IT HURTS MOST_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : KIHYUN KILL HIM!!!!!_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : I HAVE MY OWN CHEERLEADER_  
  
_**changchangchang** : BEE MAKE URSELF USEFUL????_  
  
_**bumblebee** : BUT I AM USEFUL_  
  
_**changchangchang** : PROVE URSELF_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : COMMOTION ON THE BLUE SIDE I REPEAT COMMOTION ON THE BLUE SIDE_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : ITS UR CHANCE BABY KILL HIM NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : ILL KILL HIM IF U STOP SHOUTING AT MY EAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : SORRY BUT KILL HIM!?!?!??!?!?!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : RED TEAM TAKING ADVANTGE OF THE COMMOTION_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : AND HE HITS CHANGKYUN IN A KNOCK OUT_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : IN 10_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : 9!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : 8!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**bumblebee** : NO RESET THE COUNTER!?!?!?!?!??!?!_  
  
_**changchangchang** : U FUCKING HIT MY TOOTH!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?_  
  
_**changchangchang** : ULL PAY FOR THIS KIHYUN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : STILL NO MOVEMENT FROM THE BLUE TEAM_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : CAN U COUNT FASTER?!?!?!?!?!?!??!_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : IF U LIVE LONG ENUF WHY NOT??????_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : STUPID REFEREE U DUMB BITCH START COUNTING!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : well damn boi_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**bumblebee:** WHAT THE FUCK CHANGKYUN STAND UP?!?!?!?!?!?_  
  
_**changchangchang** : MY TOOTH HURTS!??!?!?!?!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : 6!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**bumblebee** : WELL U DONT USE UR TEETH TO STANF UP???!?!?!?!??!?!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : 5!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : 3 2 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : AND WE HAVE KIHYUN AS THE CHAMPION!!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : YAYAAAAAAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYA_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : a good ramyun and blowjob for dinner for my daddy later!!!!!!!!!_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : thats right bitch_  
  
_**changchangchang** : ULL PAY FOR THIS KIHYUN_  
  
_**bumblebee** : YEA U WILL_  
  
_**changchangchang** : U AND UR STUPID GIRLY CHEERLEADER_  
  
_**bumblebee** : YEA U AND UR STUPID GIRL CHEERLEADER_  
  
_**changchangchang** : STOP FOLLOWING ME U WERE USELESS?!?!?!??!!?_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : NOW CHILDREN_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1345** : TIME TO SHAKE HANDS AND GG_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : ill take a check for that_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : me and my bae dont touch peasants_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : well daMN_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : somebody add shownu back now_  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : im taking care of kihyun as of the moment bye_  
  
  
_**wonhoe4life** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**bumblebee** : im gonna go search how to be useful bye friENDS IT WAS FUN _  
  
  
_**bumblebee** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**changchangchang** : IM GONNA GO TO THE DENTIST AND FIX MY TOOTH BYE LOSERS_  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** added himself back to the group chat._  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** : u lost dOE_  
  
  
_**pinkpanther** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**changchangchang** : THATS BESIDE THE POINT_  
  
_**changchangchang** : UGH WHATEVA_  
  
  
_**changchangchang** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : hello_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : i am awake_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : what did i miss_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : 70% of ur life_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : now go be a dear and add shownu back here_  
  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** added **sinhyunwoo** to the group chat._  
  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : HAS EVERYBODY SORTED THEIR SHIT NOW_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : idk i slept and minhyuk told me i missed 70% of my life_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : so im guessing no_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : ........_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : yeah i guess so_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : ur all giving me gray hairs_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : can i go back to sleeping?_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : ur already probably sleeping while writing that so ok_  
  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** left the group chat._  
  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : so help me god_  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are u scrolling past this??? are u??? aRE U??? IF NOT THEN HI I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY hi thnx for reading pls head on dont mind me bye
> 
> leave ya comments mean girls this is gonna be so fetch


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon + hyungwon lovin

_**sinhyunwoo** is online._  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : I NEED EVERYBODY HERE_  
  
_**bumblebee** : AYO AYO HYUNG WAZUP_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : make way the king is here_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : thats right peasant kiss my ass_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : i was talking about myself?????_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : shut up slave_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : why is he kissing ur ass????_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : ur not the only who kisses his ass shin hoe stfu_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : its too early for drama kids go back to sleep_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : NO_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : HOW DARE U KISS HIS ASS WITHOUT MY CONSENT_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : listen babe its my ass i can do whatever i want w it_  
  
_**bumblebee** : so ur saying that minhyuk kisses ur ass?_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : dont be dumb bee_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : im not required to answer ur question_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : ARE U CHEATIN G ON ME?_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i will reiterate that i am not required to answer ur question_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : ur basically saying yes dOE_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : so since kihyun denies everything_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : im not denying anything....._  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : THATS IT_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : I HAVE OFFICIALLY GIVEN UP ON KIHO_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : it wasnt even real in the first place_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : funny how the only time u speak up is when u dropkick my bae_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : SO ITS BAE NOW HUH_  
  
_**bumblebee** : ugh_  
  
_**bumblebee** : ur love story is confusing me_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : then die bee dIE_  
  
_**bumblebee** : i feel the love_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : wheres changkyun anyway?_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : somebody wake him up_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : im not lifting a finger_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : u better put that finger into good use then_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : wink wink_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : yea like cooking bc my stomachs a tiger right now_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : i wasnt going for that tho_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : wonho behave urself_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : *whispers* jealousy baby jealousy _  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : i wont even_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo** : u can have kihyun all to urself i dont mind_  
  
_**bumblebee** : biggest lie ive ever heard in a while ngl_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : ur the biggest lie ive ever heard in quiet a while_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : i can feel the tension_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : good to know u have feelings_  
  
_**pinkpanther** : good to know u care_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : I ALWAYS DO FOR U?!?!?!?_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : SO_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : BEFORE ANY OF THIS ESCALATES REAL QUICKLY_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : I BELIEVE SHOWNU HAD SOMETHING TO SAY TO US????_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : speak u awkward human bean_  
  
_**bumblebee** : oh wow the tides have turned_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : shut up u honey sucking animal_  
  
_**bumblebee** : bees dont suck wtf hyungwon get ur facts right???_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : yeah bcos they swallow straight away huh_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : real smuth lova boi_  
  
_**wonhoe4life** : i swallow everytime kihyun gets me on my knees does thaT MAKE ME A BEE?_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234** : thats a picture i dont want to imagine wtf wonho tmi_  
  
_**bumblebee** : STOP CORRUPTING THE BEES WONHO KEEP UR KINKS TO URSELF_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** : stfu bee ur kink list is longer than my dick_  
  
_**bumblebee** : u dont even have 1 in the first place_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** watch me_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** guess i have a big mouth_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** kihyun control ur boy_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** big enough for me right baby?_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** yes daddy :)_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** nvm ur both useless_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** guys_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** can i speak now?_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** no_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** what kihyun said_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** thats my slave_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** IM NOT UR SLAVE I AM UR EQUAL_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** SAY THAT TO MY FACE PUP_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** dont worry bae u still my main bitch_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** I FUCKING BETTER BE_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** and minhyuks just......_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** IM JUST A WHAT BOI_  
  
_**bumblebee:** I CAN HEAR A FIGHT BREWING_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** i can hear ur mind going overdrive using that big word_  
  
_**bumblebee:** IM A BIG BOY I CAN USE BIG WORDS_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** u 2 are so obvious just fuck already_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** lol hyunh water u taLKING ABOUT??!?!_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** im waiting kihyun_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** *taps foot impatiently* _  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** watch what u say big boy_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** ur just_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** my slave_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** i guess i just need something to help me remember ur worth to me???_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** were sitting right across each other what else do u need??!?!?_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** (image attached)_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** DOWN BOI_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** SOMEONE BLEACH MY EYES_  
  
_**bumblebee:** WAIT IS THAT A LACE?????_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** WELL U PLAY DIRTY DONT U_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** (image attached)_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** idk about u but this doesnt scream "slave" to me_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** (image attached)_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** this jeans is made of boyfriend material_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** idk_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** mind sending me more?_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** kihyun the great opportunist_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** ur just jealous im getting ass while ur still thinking bullying jooheon will get u a fuck_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** KIHYUN SHTU UO TEH FUCK UO UR S O STUPID I KNEW TELLING U WILL BLOW MT COVER_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** at least ur cover gets to be blown_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** ????????????!?!?!?!?_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** look_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** im just helping u out_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** I DIDNT ASK FOR HELP KI WTF_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** u soaking my pillow of tears bc u think jooheon loves bees more than u is more than enough for me to extend my help_  
  
_**bumblebee:** WAIT_  
  
_**bumblebee:** YOU LIKE ME?_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** fucking finally_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** no he just likes imagining having a date w u near the river playing isnt she lovely in the background and feeding u ramyun and laughing together for some silly joke he said and then hes gonna walk u home kiss ur cheek probably and say hes gonna wait for the second date and then u probably fuck in the couch_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** URE NOT HELOING FUCK U IM HGONNA KILL U KI URE USELESS TO NE _  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** every night he sleeps beside kihyun and i get mad at him bc i need my kihyun cuddles okay???? but then he goes and gives kihyun those sad eyes and like OKAY NEXT TIME BABY and then he sobs and cries and bawls and blames my boyfriend for not helping him and now that hes helping him he gives him shit like excuse me u will not threaten my mAN_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** THIS IS NOT CALLED HELPING THIS IS BULLYING MINHYUK HELP ME OUT_  
  
_**bumblebee:** NO I WANNA KNOW_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** NO U DONT_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** SO URE THE "WANKER" THAT KIHYUN TELLS ME ABOUT WHENEVER HE INVITES ME FOR A SMOKE?!??!?!_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** smoke?_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** ki i thought u stopped_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** MINHYUK STFU_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** its okay baby im done w it_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** LOL NO URE NOT_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** kihyun well talk about this but sPILL THE TEA_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** dont tell me what 2 do u not my papa_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** thats bcos im ur daddy_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** wut_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** WUT_  
  
_**bumblebee:** IM SO CONFUSED ALREADY_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** KI STOP THIS IF U VALUE OUR FRIENDSHIP_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** lol i dont_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** jooheon he dreams of u sucking his dick after u go on a date_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** he drunk texts and calls u but kihyun is quick enough to delete ur messages and call logs before u even wake up in the morning_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** FUCKING STOP_  
  
_**bumblebee:** NO I WANT TO KNOW GOD DAMNIT LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** he loves you_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** ................_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** ..............._  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** ............._  
  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat** kicked **bumblebee** out of the group chat._  
  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT _  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** shut the fuck up_  
  
  
  
_*******private message*******_

  
  
_**hyungwon:** you are the single dumbest dick ive ever known in this entire world_  
  
_**kihyun:** uve only been to korea shut up_  
  
_**kihyun:** and ure welcome asshole_  
  
_**hyungwon:** i didnt even thank u_  
  
_**kihyun:** u will after u two fuck_  
  
_**hyungwon:** nah_  
  
_**hyungwon:** hes probably gonna be si awkward around me now_  
  
_**hyungwon:** all thanks to u_  
  
_**kihyun:** no he wont be awkward_  
  
_**hyungwon:** u sound so sure about it_  
  
_**kihyun:** maybe bcos i am_  
  
_**hyungwon:** ........_  
  
_**hyungwon:** WHAT THE FUCK DID U DO NOW_  
  
_**kihyun:** where do u think changkyun is right now?_  
  
_**hyungwon:** I HOPE U AND WONHO DIE_  
  
_**kihyun:** love u too_  
  
_**kihyun:** now go get the man of ur dreams_

  
_*******group chat*******_

  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** i wonder how many knives it would take to gut u down_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** woah woah kids_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** whos gutting who now_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** no one important :)_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1244:** somebody add the bee_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** he luks so sad sulking in the corner_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** not my fault u dumb bitches meddle w my life_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** u are ♡less_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** u go talk to him now_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** dont tell me what to do_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** im not_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** im ordering u to go talk to him now_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** well_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** u seem serious_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** r u sers_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** as sers as ur face can get_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** thats like_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** the epitome of seriousness_  
  
_**sinhyunwoo:** i didnt know u could get this sers tho_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** ARE U DOUBTING MY BABYS SERIOUS SKILLS????_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** stop overreacting hoseok_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** okay daddy_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** theres a good boy_  
  
_**minhyukgolden_puppy1234:** u two disgust me bleh_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** thats not what u said last night_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** ??!??!?!_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** stfu minhyuk_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** @sleepis4dagreat_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** grow some balls and ask him out_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** NO?????_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** this instant chae_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** ........_  
  
_**sleepis4dagreat:** ok_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** theres a good boy_  
  
_**wonhoe4life:** BUT DADDY IM UR ONLY GOOD BOY_  
  
_**pinkpanther:** yeah2 _  
  
  
_*******private message*******_

  
_**hyungwon:** thank u_  
  
_**kihyun:** so u finally fucked huh_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise hoes i'll be adding jooheon and hyungwon's relationship tag later dOE

**Author's Note:**

> lets be real here, minhyuk will probably have a username like that doe


End file.
